


A Buzz In The Air

by BrokenBlush



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Makeup, M/M, Makeup, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/pseuds/BrokenBlush
Summary: Harry gets a little experimental with makeup and Nick finds it more than a bit hot.





	

Harry was on a mission, he left the house about half an hour ago with a vague idea that he was going out to buy makeup, but it wasn’t as though he knew what that entailed. Earlier in the day he was having a scroll through one of those news sites with articles and ads flying all over the place and he happened to stumble onto an article called ‘Seven makeup tips for all seasons’ and started reading. Harry couldn’t describe it but he felt as if he were growing fonder towards the idea of makeup as he went along. He’d never really considered the possibility of wearing makeup as he couldn’t really wear it whist performing, but since he was back home for a couple weeks now was the ideal time to have a go.

When he reached the end of the article, he made his mind up that he wanted to at least have a shot at it and at the time he had no doubts whatsoever, mind clear as to what a great idea this was but as soon as he smacked a kiss on Nick’s cheek, mumbled something about getting some food in, hopped into his car to embark on this adventure, he realised how shit of a plan this was.

It wasn’t exactly like he could waltz into a shop and peruse the items understanding what they all were because moment he was recognised they’d be fans turning up, cameras shoved in his direction tracking his every move, and it wasn’t like he favoured being stuck on the front page of some gossip magazine buying makeup.

He sat in the driver's seat, toes on the pedals and decided he may as well head to Sainsbury's, he wasn’t inclined to go traipsing around town on this hunt so the supermarket seemed like the best option, he could also get some of that food he told Nick he was supposedly getting while he was there. Harry wasn’t entirely sure why he didn’t tell Nick, he supposed it was because he didn’t want to confess it at that moment, preferring to hold out until he’d at least bought the stuff first just on the off chance he backed out.

Once he was set in his decision, he twisted the key and gently pulled away, easing the car into gear and down the road to Sainsbury’s. Harry’s thoughts was filled with confusion of why he wanted to plaster his face in the first place. Of course he appreciated makeup, and of course he knew anyone could wear it but somehow he didn’t process he wanted to wear it himself until this morning. 

Almost as quick as his mind started to dwell on his decisions, he had entered the mini roundabout leading into the shop’s car park. He swiftly found a space not too far away from the entrance, yanked his hood up just to be sure it was that little bit harder to recognise him, then leapt out the car, locking it as he strutted away into the store

As soon as Harry was in the store, he decided getting some food was the easiest first option so he sorted himself out with a shopping basket and headed for the first aisle, he wasn’t exactly sure what they needed in but he didn’t exactly care, he preferred to just chuck some things into the basket and hope for the best.

He weaved his way through the food section, striding confidently along making sure to get the job done quickly so he could stop feeling as antsy as he currently did. Once he had enough food, he lessened his stride as he tried to seek out the cosmetic sections, feeling far more apprehensive than he would’ve thought he would.

Once he was stood there, the whole makeup thing felt a bit daunting, it was just makeup but somehow he felt a bit scared to pick it up. Harry rested the basket on the floor in front of the first section and he leant forward with a shaky arm to grip a pencil looking item from the centre of the stand, immediately tossing it in with his other shopping not even looking what it was and Harry couldn’t help but feel rather accomplished with his efforts so far, he knew it was only one item but he could feel the excitement brewing once again.

Harry was squinting at some circular powder looking things when he realised he really should have at least googled the basics before he was out but he wasn’t going to waste time doing that now, he chucked in a dark brown shade of whatever that was and then progressed onto the next display, shuffling the basket along next to him with a nudge of his toe.

As soon as his gaze locked onto this next display he seemed to at least understand there was a mascara section which from what he knew was for his lashes so he investigated which one of the vast range to go for before picking up a cylinder neon tube with ‘waterproof’ plastered onto the side which he just assumed was okay. He seemed to get a little more into it when he began to look at shades of foundation, imagining all the possibilities and how he’d look enhanced with makeup, he could feel his lips twitch at a grin, however it melted away when he properly realised how many different tones of foundation there were. Harry had no idea which shade would suit him or anything so he chose some medium light shade and a reasonably darker one which he bent down immediately to hide under whatever crap he’d already stuffed in the basket.

The time seemed to pass rather quickly, Harry had continued to make his way through the makeup, ending up with a pretty sizeable amount once he’d finished but he still wasn’t really sure what to do with it or whatever else came with that. However when he finally crouched down to admire the lipsticks he couldn’t quite believe just how many different ones this brand alone had. There was no way he was going through them all so he plucked out a couple testers, struggling entirely when he thought they were all pretty. He ended up plumping for two, one a vibrant dark red and one a paler pink, it wasn’t like he was some expert on what colours were going to suit him but from his inexperienced eye he felt rather pleased with his choices.

The instant the short tubes of lipstick were resting in the basket, Harry hopped to his feet, ready to pay and get back home so he could maybe try them out. By this point he truly couldn’t comprehend why he hadn’t done this before, granted he was a bit dodgy towards the idea at first but now that he was here and the makeup was in his basket ready to go he felt delighted with his decisions.

When Harry tried to huddle over to the self checkout queue, some tall lady with the most impeccable makeup stopped him to take a picture and have a little chat. They spoke about how nice it was for him to have a break which he thoroughly agreed with, telling her it was lovely to have a bit of a rest, he failed to mention his rest included plenty of time with Nick but he hid a smile as he internally thought about it. He was half tempted to ask her about her makeup and what she’d used, how she’d done it but the swift realisation she could spread he was asking for makeup tips around like wildfire didn’t entice him enough to ask.

Harry cut her short in what he hoped was a courteous manner when he spotted a free checkout over on his left, he brought her into a hug, apologised for rushing off and then dashed over to the checkout pressing the start button as soon as he could reach. He settled the basket down, got a bag ready to bury the items in as he scanned them and then emptied his shopping as fast as he could from the shops basket to his plastic bag.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to pay as he was far too busy whisking up ideas on how to get his face to look as pretty as that girl’s but somehow he ended up outside and unlocking his car, he dragged the bag onto his lap and onwards to rest on the passenger seat as he swiftly turned the key in the ignition and pulled away, not letting the innocuous bag of broccoli and eyeliner mess with his head again.

\---

As soon as Harry stepped foot through the doorway he felt more comfortable, as if no one would know he almost shat himself buying makeup on a thursday afternoon, granted his face could still be mass printed on a magazine tomorrow morning when someone he didn’t notice snuck pictures of him browsing round the beauty section but for now that didn’t feel so bad.

Harry snuck into the kitchen, hoping to put the food away before scurrying away and hiding the makeup before he came across Nick but when he paced over to the counter he saw Nick’d left him a note, nothing but a simple message to say that he’d headed over to see Fiona’s new cat for an hour or so and that he’d be back by 3, completely harmless message but one which left Harry’s insides twisting, he knew now was his chance to break out the makeup and give it a go before Nick returned and although he felt excited to have a go he couldn’t help but feel he’d fucked himself over with this purchase.

Harry knew he couldn’t give up yet however, especially since he’d gotten so thrilled in the shop, after some mental war he convinced himself to deposit the food and then settle upstairs with the bag of remaining goods.

At last he plopped himself down on the bed and curled his knees up to his chest before emptying the bag’s contents onto their bed, Harry didn’t quite comprehend how much he’d bought until now but when it was rather obviously piled up in front of him he knew he’d gone a bit overboard. Harry bit his lip in frustration of not knowing where to start, he was tempted to just google it but he knew that’d either confuse him even more when he found out he’d fucked up with what he’d bought or make him frustrated when they could do it better.

He settled for reading the packaging of the items and setting out some sort of elaborate plan to section the items by category leaving him with two piles of makeup one for his eyes and one for his general face. After Harry stared down looking at what he’d bought he felt a surge of confidence, he realised there wasn’t really anything stopping him, he wanted to do this and he wanted to look pretty, so with that last thought etched into his mind he grabbed the darker of the two glass bottles labeled foundation, unscrewed the lid, tapped some onto his finger before balancing the bottle on the table to his left and going for it.

The moment Harry touched his foundation covered finger to his cheek he was honestly a little shocked, the mixture felt so smooth with a cold edge to it that left him to rub it in, he pushed down against the hollow under his cheekbones and massaged it into his skin as gently as he could, he took time to spread it around trying to cover as much of his face possible with that tiny blob because he didn’t want to overdo it. Without taking a look at himself, he dabbed a smidge more onto his finger and then onto his nose, this time taking care to spread it around the dips of his face. Harry continued this until he had his face covered, at least as far as he knew, he withheld from looking at himself, as tricky as that may make applying the makeup, as he didn’t want to get discouraged, especially after getting so far.

But Harry had to see where to go next so he hesitantly gripped the mirror in his spare hand and tilted it upwards to let him see himself, pale light shining in from the windows making his face almost shine with the makeup and he truly wasn’t sure whether that was just how the makeup worked but it couldn’t have been as no one else he knew walked around with a shiny slightly tanned face. He refused to let himself panic just yet so he studied what the next item was hoping whatever he chose would take away how shocking he currently looked and replace it with some sort of prettiness.

This time he dug into the eye section, spotting that neon mascara tube, considering he at least knew how this was supposed to work he thought going for this one next was a good idea but the moment he untwisted the brush and saw this clumpy looking bristle lump at the end of it he felt way out of his element. Nevertheless he hopped off the bed and perched himself on the little dressing table stool Nick insisted they bought when they first moved in together. As Harry grinned at the memory, he somehow thought now was the opportune moment to go for the mascara, however when his grin caused his head to wobble ever so slightly and the brush spectacularly hit his nose leaving a streaky black trail he realised that was one of his worst ideas.

It was now when Harry realised he didn’t exactly buy any makeup wipes or remover of any kind and he was ever so slightly stuffed, he leant as far forward as he could without headbutting the mirror positioned on the dressing table and attempted to blend the splodge of mascara in with his foundation which was far more difficult than first glance would make it seem. When it eventually started to fade away with some brute force rubbing, he realised he had a slightly dark mark left there where he couldn’t quite blend it in properly but there wasn’t really anything else he could do so with a deep sigh he moved on.

Harry felt rather unsatisfied with how this was going so far, now that he was sat in front of a proper mirror he could see full well he didn’t look like he imagined he was going to, his foundation was all blotchy and didn’t match his normal skin at all and as much as he liked to pretend the mascara mess up wasn’t noticeable it really rather was. He felt the need to continue and at least have a go at using the rest of the products so in quick succession he blinked the mascara through his lashes and then set about hurrying to stick whatever he could on his face in the best way he could and within the next ten minutes he liked to think he rectified it slightly maybe even more than that. He had smeared some power across his cheeks, following some description he remembered reading about on the article that started this whole fiasco, he’d managed to trace his eyes with liner and overdraw his lips with the deep red just a tad too much but all in all he didn’t feel too bad.

Just as he’d decided he felt alright in this makeup, maybe not pretty or gorgeous but certainly alright, he heard Nick’s ever cheery voice yell out to greet him and Harry panicked, he’s only just made himself feel okay about it he wasn’t exactly ready to show Nick what he’d been doing. He managed to rush the makeup back into the orange Sainsbury’s bag and shove it far under the bed where he could rescue it after Nick had seen the makeup currently plastered on his face.

Harry heard Nick clambering up the stairs once he’d removed himself from under their bed, he quickly tried to make himself look natural sitting upright against the headboard with a blanket chucked over his lap, when he heard Nick fidgeting the door knob he twisted his neck to face the door so that he could see his boyfriend’s exact reaction when he opened the door.

“Hey love, you in there?” Nick questioned softly, tone relaxing Harry the instant the sound surfaced.

“Yeah,” Harry paused to clear his throat before continuing, “I saw your note, was the cat nice?” He pondered, hoping the question might distract Nick from making too bad of a reaction when he steps inside and sees Harry’s face.

Before Nick even tried to respond, he pulled open the door, eyes latching onto Harry’s immediately, face lighting up as he realised his boyfriend was sat in front of him wearing slightly shoddy makeup and he loved it, the shock of it all reduced him to silence which he hoped Harry wouldn’t take the wrong way but he couldn’t help it. All the way from his defined lashes to his newly thick lips, Harry was gorgeous, “Harry, you look so pretty.” Nick eventually stuttered out, he didn’t exactly sound convincing but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

“Really?” Harry whispered in hope that Nick wasn’t just complimenting him for the sake of it.

Nick nodded, still speechless as he wandered closer to the foot of the bed, “Oh God Harry, you’re stunning, I don’t know what to say.”

This time Harry broke out into a full blush, cheeks reddening, all he could do was look away and grin towards the floor, he really did feel rather good, it’d grown on him, not just because Nick liked it but that did make him feel better.

“Come here,” Nick murmured softly, never looking away as he reached out a hand to help Harry fumble towards the bottom of the bed.

Harry’s eyes shot up once again to meet Nick’s and he was overcome with how transfixed he was by his own face, Harry crawled over to kneel in front of Nick to meet at head height, reaching one of his hands out to grab hands with him, locking their fingers together without a moment's hesitation.

Nick cherished the contact, overcome with affection for Harry as he stood in front of him, worried to reach out to touch at Harry’s newly defined cheekbones incase he fucked up the contouring, but he could feel his will floating away as he gently reached up with his spare hand to stroke his way down his cheek and down his neck, tilting his jaw up to admire the shitty blend work of Harry’s jaw but none of that mattered to him when Harry felt like putty in Nick’s hands.

“Is it alright to kiss you?” Nick asked, voice gaining strength nearer to the end of his question.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Harry wondered, neck flopping backwards as Nick’s hand worked its way around his head to stroke at his hair.

“The lipstick…” Nick stated, voice trailing off yet again as his eyes wondered down to stare at Harry’s lips, the bright colour popping out as he focused in, gently leaning in and capturing his lips without any question of who was in control, Nick sucked sharply at Harry’s mouth, waiting for him to reciprocate, twirling his hand into his head to grip his hair as soon as he did.

Their kiss was harsh, Harry attempting to give as much into it as Nick, lipstick smearing between them, spreading across Nick’s lips with every second they continue. Nick nibbled eagerly at Harry’s lower lip, getting ahead of himself with lust, continuing snogging at full force until Harry had to pull away to breathe, gasping for air when the kiss broke.

As soon as Nick managed to suck in a rather shaky breath, he latched his open mouth onto the curve of Harry’s jaw, bringing the hand previously locked with Harry’s up to cup the back of his head, tilting him back to give himself better reach. Nick immediately took advantage of Harry’s position and pushed his mouth straight down and along his neck in a harsh fashion, swirling his tongue around in an attempt to cool the rapidly approaching bruises.

Harry’s voice cracked through a groan when Nick pulled away, panting cool air against the mark he’d left which did nothing for Harry’s self control, leaving him dragging his palms around Nick’s hips and up to stroke at his waist before looking up and locking eyes, digging his nails into the skin settled above Nick’s hips at the first sight of his blown out pupils.

“You’re beautiful…” Nick whispered, trailing off when Harry began to whine under his breath which Nick instantly responded to with a deep hum of acknowledgement. He shoved Harry backwards trying to be gentle but not really managing given the situation and then climbed onto the bed himself, all grace lost considering his dick was throbbing through his jeans.

Nick watched as Harry gazed up at him from where he now lay, somehow managing to display adoration as well as lust through his eyes alone, Nick held himself over Harry’s body, casting shadows over him as he leant up on his fist. He was motionless except for his eyes tracing the way around Harry’s face, noting how defined his cheek bones were and how utterly gorgeous his eyes looked once they were lined with black.

Any other time Harry would have been happy to lay there and let Nick stare but not when he already felt this riled up, he threw his neck back in a beg for attention, moaning as he did so, drawing his hands up to yank at Nick’s forearms, attempting to seek out the pressure of Nick’s body flush against his.

“Nick, Nick please,” Harry begged with whatever life he had left in his already ruined voice, realising his struggles were getting him nowhere, but this time the moment he opened his mouth Nick’s eyes focused in on his lips, spotting the lipstick already smeared around the side of his mouth.

“How about you suck me,” Nick suggests more than questions, eyes fixed on Harry’s lips as he imagined him bobbing down the length of his cock, gazing up at him with wide open eyes. As his thoughts scurry down that path he realises he can’t lie there any do nothing until Harry agrees so he gently rocks down, pushing his cock down hard against Harry’s, gradually gaining power until he’s gasping down at Harry’s fidgeting body beneath him.

Harry was far too busy responding to Nick’s thrusts to properly respond so he instead gazed up into Nick’s eyes and whined, squirming around as the sound made its way out to try to get Nick to grind flat out against his cock instead of his thigh.

Only moments later Nick rolled over and instantly got to work yanking his jeans and pants off, glancing over to Harry as soon as his jeans were pushed down to his ankles that he was ready. Harry leapt across, pushing Nick’s hands away and dragging the rest of the jeans away and shoving Nick’s legs apart best he could to allow him to rest in between them, he refused to waste any time whatsoever so he grasped a firm hold on Nick’s cock and immediately began to wank him off with swift hand motions.

Nick let out a rumbling groan as he stared down to see Harry’s eyes transfixed onto his cock, every motion felt overwhelming, the mere sight of Harry’s eyelashes and outlined dark lips made him far more aroused than he’d ever expected.

It wasn’t just Nick that felt like a wreck already, Harry was panting as he watched precome spurt out from Nick’s cock, he pushed away the need to touch himself, instead focusing on bending his head down and wrapping his lips around the head of Nick’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the slit, gathering the precome as he went before tightening his grip at the base of Nick’s dick, curling his fingers around to allow himself to jack off the remaining dick that didn’t currently reside in Harry’s mouth.

That position didn’t last too long as Harry was itching to take Nick down further, he stilled his hand back around the base, curling his fingers around in a solid grip and ducked his head down to accommodate Nick’s cock. He flicked his eyes up to meet Nick’s gaze and eased out a slow moan around his dick in the process. The instant Nick felt the vibrations from Harry’s mouth he joined in, groaning for all that it was worth yet his was far more gutteral, leaving him grasping at the sheets beside him for some sort of stability in the matter.

Neither one of them were really prepared for when Nick’s hips inevitably bucked up, pushing the rest of his availible cock down Harry’s throat, yet somehow he managed to adjust with ease, only waiting a moment before hollowing his cheeks and beginning to properly suck. Harry wasn’t inclined in the slightest to cease eye contact especially in this current situation, Nick’s eyes straining to keep watching him flickering around his features was too good to look away.

“Fuck, fuck you’re gorgeous.” Nick stumbled out, spellbound by Harry’s face, even more so than usual which was hard to begin with. He could see Harry’s long, ever so slightly clumpy, eyelashes coated with mascara flutter with the praise, he let his eyes break contact for a second to admire the rest of Harry’s face yet again which seemed to be getting more beautiful every moment that passed. Nick recognised the rather deep shading of bronzer, dusted over his cheekbones making him thrust up again even though there was no further he could’ve pushed down considering Harry’s hand at the base.

With that additional thrust Harry began to slowly drag his mouth back up the length of Nick’s cock, spiralling his tongue along it as best he can, pulling up all the way to focus his attention back on the head before ducking back down in one motion, sucking as he went. Nick felt a swerve of heat rumble around his lower tummy when he looked at Harry’s cheekbones again and saw them defined and stood out against the the rest of his face, he took into account how hollowed Harry’s face turned when he was concentrating on making it good for him and Nick could barely contain himself he was just getting overwhelmed at an alarmingly fast rate.

Eventually Harry released his earlier grip around the base of Nick’s shaft and replaced it with his mouth, pushing his nose down as far as he could with ease that could only be achieved with practice which he sure had. Harry lifted his eyes for the last time in an attempt to signal to Nick he could thrust up and Nick wasted no time doing that, he mumbled around a groan as he started off with short lazy movements only getting harder as he continued going. By the time he was full on fucking Harry’s mouth he was seconds away from orgasm, it only took a couple more thrusts until he felt his tummy tighten and hips tremble as he started to spill into Harry’s mouth.

Harry managed to swallow his come down expertly as he pulled off to suck on the head for the final time to ease Nick through the aftershocks. By this point Harry had been throbbing in his absurdly tight jeans for far too long, the moment he pulled off Nick’s cock, he began the struggle to undo his button and zip, he shoved the jeans and accompanying pants down his thighs enough for his own cock to spring free giving him the space to wrap his fist around it, letting out needy whines the instant he his hand made contact, getting into an easy rhythm that allowed him to tighten his grip on the upstroke. He wasn’t too far off himself, only needing that nudge of the cliff and he’d be flying, he looked desperately towards Nick for help in that matter and he was staring at him in what looked like awe.

“You’re stunning,” Nick whispered, barely heard against the sound of Harry’s heavy breathing, Harry whimpered as it passed his ears, wanking himself off slower to focus on putting pressure on his tip, “truly stunning,” he heard again, and that was all it took for him to explode into his fist, eyes clenching shut with the pure pleasure he felt. He stroked himself through it, gradually losing momentum with every second that passed until his hand rolled to a stop.

Harry slouched back on his knees, ignoring his jeans and majorly sticky hand for the time being and just relaxed with exhaustion, that was until Nick piped up again, “I think you’ve got lipstick on my cock.”

Naturally that was all it took for Harry to crease over with laughter as he opened his eyes to investigate the situation at hand, and indeed, the moment he opened his eyes he spotted bright red lipstick trailing its way down Nick’s cock, “Have I got it all over me?” Harry questioned, looking back up from Nick’s softening cock to meet his own knackered expression.

“Nevermind you, it’s on my cock!” Nick exclaimed with a lazy gesture, arm flopping back on his chest almost as soon as he lifted it up.

“We can clean it up later, ignore it for now.” Harry responded with a yawn, “How about we sleep?”

Nick lifted his neck up momentarily to glance at the clock stationed on the table directly to his left, “It’s nearly four in the afternoon, we can’t sleep now.”

“I disagree, four sounds the perfect time to sleep,” Harry mumbled, fumbling his way over Nick’s spread legs to curl up at his side, “goodnight Nick.”

“You’re still wearing makeup,” Nick tried to protest even though his own eyes were shutting as much as Harry’s.

“Oh well, this way you can admire me in my sleep,”

“Sounds lovely, goodnight love,” Nick whispered back, tiredness overcoming him as he realised how utterly pointless his argument was, eyes finally closing properly, images of Harry gracing him as he drifted off in a haze of love.

**Author's Note:**

> right so hello i hope you enjoyed this
> 
> i love the idea of harry in makeup sm that i had to give it a shot i hope it worked out alright
> 
> do comment if theres any errors or anything like that, i did edit it but im a bit worn out so it may not have turned out the best
> 
> but anyway i hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
